Falling Into Disturbia
by xoAzraelxo
Summary: Set in NM. no Jacob. After Edward leaves Bella has a breakdown. a breakdown so bad it might just drive her to measures she'd never been to before."he wants me to be human, I sure as hell will. I will be so human he won't know what hit him." ExB R
1. Prologue

**

* * *

**

A/N: oooooo new story!!! i know i know i prolly shouldnt be starting this considering the other stories.... but anyways i just had to get this out there so here!!!!!

* * *

Falling Into Disturbia

Prologue

"Bella, what is that?" I was starting to sweat a bit and my heart was beating faster.  
"Um, nothing…" I said trying to cover it up. But it was too hard because I was already too far gone. I couldn't even tell who was talking to me.  
"Bella honey, you need help." This comment made everything so sharp.  
"It's my life, you can't tell me what to do!"  
"I care - that's why I'm telling you to get better!" I started to sob and fell to a crumpled heap on the floor.  
"Sorry… I'm so sorry. Oh god, I'm sorry…."  
"shhh, Bella it's okay. You don't need to be sorry." It didn't matter I just kept crying even more.  
"You'll get better. Trust me." And that's exactly what I did. Those were the most excruciating weeks of my life.

**

* * *

**

**ooooo.... who is she talking to?? what is all this mystery??!!?! only i know!! cu zim coolio like that!! XDDD anyways enjoy.... this is gunna be in the middle or the climax so keep an eye out for it!!!**

**you know you love me,**

**x.o.x.o.**

**VampireGrl a.k.a. Azrael**


	2. Welcome to Disturbia, Population 1

**A/N: ALRIGHT! new story! it's my darker story!! i love it to death! its my new baby!!!!! i love an emo bella during new moon!! muwahahahahahaha!!! okay enough of my craziness seeing as it is 4:00 am and im still wide awake XDDDD well enjoy the chappie!! no update for a bit im gunna try and get some more content written for DWF and EPB!!!!! anyways enjoy!! i know i'm a bit late witht he song choice but it is really good and you should listen to it while reading the chappie! it works very well!!!!!! okay ill go now bye!**

* * *

Falling Into Disturbia

Chapter 1- Welcome to Disturbia, population 1

Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me  
Disconnecting on calls, the phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort, oh

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind it can control you  
I feel like a monster, oh

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia, disturbia

Disturbia by Rihanna

BPOV

He's gone. Simple as that. He's never coming back. Of course he's not. He doesn't love or care about you. He never did. You're just a pathetic little human. I put the music up louder to block out the internal conversation taking place in my head. It wasn't exactly the music I used to listen to, but I didn't exactly listen to that anymore. It brought back too many memories.

I got out of the truck because as I focused back to reality I realized that I was already at school. I think the scary thing was the fact that I don't remember how I got there in the first place. As I walked to my locker I realized that I finally stopped getting stares. "Hey Disturbia." Snickered a sophomore named Marnie, who was on the soccer team.

Disturbia was kind of a nickname now. I'm used to it though and it never bothered me in the first place. I usually never talk anyways so I didn't even bother with a comeback. I simply didn't care anymore. Nothing new or exciting happens to me anymore.

I walked to Trig and sat in my usual spot. The desk next to me remained empty. It was a slow and tortuous reminder of what used to be and what could've been. The teacher walked in and that point I zoned out for the rest of the hour. When class ended I walked to the next one.

The rest of my day went on in that fashion. I skipped lunch seeing as I almost never eat. Haven't eaten anything for a month. Not that I care. I skipped Gym and went to The Avenue, also known as the school's smoking area. A sort of Goth girl came over to me.

She Had jet black hair with green and purple streaks in it, a pale complexion and the most striking eyes I've ever seen. They were violet but if you looked close enough they were a really intense shade of blue. "Hey want a smoke?" I don't smoke but whatever, why not? I'll just try one. "Sure."

"You smoke before?" she asked as she handed the cigarette to me. I nodded my head no. "no never have."

"Okay well be careful with the first drag you take." She said as she lit up the end. I nodded again and put it to my mouth.

I took a small puff and resisted the urge to gag and cough my lungs out. So I did the next best thing. I took another drag. Immediately, I felt better. Pretty soon I felt like a pro. A couple minutes passed in comfortable silence when the girl spoke up.

"By the way, I'm Lyla." She said.

"I'm Bella." I replied.

"Hey, weren't you the one who was dating Edward Cullen before they left?" Pain ripped trough my chest and I could feel the hole where my heart used to be grow larger.

"Yea, I was." I tried to sound nonchalant about it but failed miserably because she saw through it.

"I can tell you're hurting bad."

"Obviously." I replied.

" I know some ways to relieve the pain."

"Really?" my ears perked up at the idea of forgetting the pain. If only for a little bit.

"Of course. Come to my house after school and I'll show you. Me and a few friends are getting together to have a small party." She said while writing down the directions to her house on a piece of paper.

I found it a bit weird how she said party. But I shrugged it off. "Sure." Then the bell rang. I put out the cigarette and put the piece of paper in my bag.

" See you in a few." Lyla said as she walked past me. I grabbed my bag and walked to my car, feeling slightly better at the prospect of relieving the pain. And the fact that I found a new friend.

* * *

**A/N: so? what'd you think??? please review!! it'll only take a few mintues!!!! i need ot know what you think about it??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!!??! oh and btw be forewarned.... **

**DRUGS, Alocohol, Cutting with razors and blood will be graphic but not too much..there is more things but i dnt want to spoil anything?!?!? **

**oh and i forgot! most of this story will be based using the books Crank and Glass by Ellen Hopkins as reference....**

**they are btw two fo the best books int he WORLD! **

**i love to watch bella fall apart!! which is exactly what's happening in this story muwahahahahaha!!!**

**ANYWAYS.... REVIEW AND RATE AND WHATNOT! **

**you know you love me!**

**xoxo**

**VampireGrl aka Azrael**


	3. Crank

**A/N: oohhhhhz another chapter of this one!?!? WHAT ABOUT EMPTY PROMISES?!?! well don't worry I'm gonna post that as soon as i type out the chapter ^^ **

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO Mimi!!!!**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT! i just decide what happens to bella *evil laugh***

**READ ON!!!!!!!**

* * *

Falling Into Disturbia

Chapter 2- Crank

I linger in the doorway

Of alarm clock screaming

Monsters calling my name

Let me stay

Where the wind will whisper to me

Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me

Imaginary – Evanescence

BPOV

As I drove to Lyla's house I decided to call Charlie and let him know that I'd be home late because I was going to a friend's.

"I already ordered you a pizza dad. It should br ready for you to pick up on the way home." I said into the phone.

"Okay Bells, just don't stay out too late."

"Alright, bye dad."

"Bye, Bella."

Coincidentally, I arrived at Lyla's just as I hung up the phone. Her home was a two story Victorian style mixed with a bit of modern. It was painted white with red shutters. There were four cars parked in the driveway and I parked next to a neon pink Honda.

I walked up and was about to knock when I realized that that the door was open.

"Hello?" I called out into the foyer.

"In here Bella!" I heard Lyla's voice coming from the back room.

I heard other voices as well. I found them in what seemed to be the art room. It was white with paint splotches all over the room. In the far right corner, an easel and a set of paints were set up. On the other side of the room I saw Lyla and a bunch of other people.

The curtains were black. At that present moment they were drawn.

"Hey Bella. Glad you could make it. We're just about to start. This is Tina, Jessy, Mikey, Manderz, Izzie, and Dame. Which are nicknames by the way." She pointed to each person as she introduced them. "Guys, this is Bella. Bella, guys."

All of them said hello in their own way. Tina or Christina- as Lyla was explaining earlier as that was her real name- had candy apple red hair with two black streaks in it. It was cut in a Hayley Williams of Paramore style. She had a pale complexion and electric blue eyes.

Jessy or Jessica had brown long curly hair. She had a slightly darker complexion than Lyla. She had moss green eyes. Almost like_ his _eye color when he was human.

No, I was not going to think about that. I was here to forget him after all. Next to her was Manderz or Amanda. She had dirty blonde hair. It was worn straight and had side bangs. She had denim colored eyes and a pale complexion that was almost as pale as Tina's. Mikey or Michael had jet-black hair with a purple streak. His hair was cut in a Pete Wentz hairstyle. He had very light brown colored eyes. He was a bit tanner than I was, but still pale.

Izzie or Isadore had curly, light brown hair. It was worn mid length kind of like Tyson Ritter of the All American Rejects. He had deep blue-green eyes almost teal. He was really pale.

Dame or Damien had jet-black hair worn like Brendan Urie of Panic at the Disco. He had pink and blue hairstreaks. I could tell her was Lyla's twin. They both had the palest complexions that they could pass as vampires. And if it weren't for the eyes, I would've thought they were. They both had the intense violet eyes. But on closer inspection they were deep blue.

"Okay, Let's get this party started!" Lyla said out excitedly. Then Damien took out bottles of liquor while Lyla took out a mirror and about 6 little Ziploc bags with some yellowish-white powder. She caught me staring and proceeded to explain as she drew out lines.

"This is Crank, also known as The Monster or Crystal Meth. It's a bitch on the body, but damn do you fly.*" Lyla said. "C'mon! Try it! You'll forget all about _Edward_." Hmm…tempting offer…

"Okay. Why not?" I sat down and they handed me a sawed-off straw. I lowered it to the yellowish white powder. And that was the first time I shook hands with The Monster.

* * *

***that little line is from Crank by Ellen Hopkins. .EVER.**

**A/N: Gaspeth!!!!! BELLA'S A DRUGGIE NOWZ!**

**anyways song link is on my profile! **

**Okay two characters were based off of two of my friends...Lyla is based of my sista-from-anotha-misters nickname even though i callz her Mimi! she all like I can't believe you made me a druggie!!! my friend who Manderz/Amanda's based off of was like OhEmGee i feel honoured!! i just woshed i wasn't some wierd druggie with "denim" eyes...gawsh she wouldn't leave me alone about tht for a while.... XDD anyways....**

**REVIEW please!! THAT'S ALL I EVER ASK FROM YOU GUYS OUT THERE!!!! I KNOW YOU READ BUT NO REVIEWS!!! PLEASE REVIEW I BEG YOU!!!!! WHOEVER REVIEWS THE AWESOMEST, WILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THEM!!!!!!!!!**

**oh and did anyone catch Gossip Girl's season finale?!?! CAN YOU BELIEVE BLAIR AND CHUCK?!?! I AM SOO HAPPY!!!!! it was fah-may-zing!**

**You Know You Love Me, **

**xoxo**

**VampireGrl aka Azrael, Adri**


	4. very important AN!

Okay so, I know you've been waiting months and months for an update…probably a year or so now actually….first of all id like to apologize cuz life got hectic and yea distracting and well I was in the hospital for a few days this week…now as for this story it is officially on HIATUS because someone at my school stole the story and I had it all pretty much mapped out. Now im starting from scratch and well it'll take some time bare with me please it'll be up but after I finish my other stories.

ADRI

bleh you have no idea how upset i am at everything right now

i will be back...if i have anyone still watching me that is...


End file.
